


Darryl

by lillied



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, toilet jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillied/pseuds/lillied
Summary: Derek was tracing lazy circles on Stiles's arm, only pausing occasionally to turn the page in his book. Stiles was half reading along, half dozing, and mostly soaking in the affection when Derek snorted out a laugh."What?" Stiles murmured, cracking an eye open to look at the page of Derek's book.





	Darryl

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive ever written that wasnt an assignment but enjoy. or dont idk

Derek was tracing lazy circles on Stiles's arm, only pausing occasionally to turn the page in his book. Stiles was half reading along, half dozing, and mostly soaking in the affection when Derek snorted out a laugh.

"What?" Stiles murmured, cracking an eye open to look at the page of Derek's book.

"Your stomach just made a sound that sounded exactly like 'Darryl." Derek said around a smile and pressed a kiss to Stiles's hairline. Stiles sat up sharply and squinted at Derek.

"Oh my god, you can hear tummy sounds. Like when I rest my head on your stomach. But all the time. They- they're louder than a heartbeat. Oh... my god." Derek's eyes were shining with amusement as Stiles got more flustered.

"You wanna know what else I can hear that you don't know about?" Stiles's eyes went wide and he settled back into Derek's side.

"I don't know, that's scary. I don't know if I'd rather just live without- who am I kidding. What?" Stiles asked. Derek leaned into Stiles's ear.

"Every single 'silent' fart you've ever let out," he whispered. "Including that one ten minutes ago."

"Ah! Gross!" Stiles crossed his arms and huffed. "God, fine, I won't eat your cheesecakes anymore. It's not my fault you make delicious dairy-based desserts and I am lactose intolerant!"

Derek squeezed Stiles affectionately. "Babe, there are so many baked goods in that kitchen, you literally don't have to eat that cheesecake. And I'm not complaining, I love you and your stinky farts even if your stomach is calling out some other guy's name. You cheating on me? Going to some other bakery, huh?"

Stiles pinched Derek's bicep. "Oh please, you know you're my only dessert fix. Anyways, aren't you just amazed that I'm training my stomach to call out your name? It's not a default skill, so it's not my fault it got the name wrong. Darryl is pretty close if you think about it. Ooh!" he moaned, squirming to face Derek to bat his eyelashes and clasp his hands to his chest, "Oh, yes, Darryl, more!"

Derek pushed his hand into Stiles's face with an exaggerated grimace. "Ew, stop." Stiles laughed, loud and unabashed.

"Ok. Well that cheesecake is really fuckin' with my system. I'm gonna take a shit, baby." Stiles darted in for a kiss and got up towards the bathroom.

"You don't have to tell me!" Derek called after him. Stiles laughed again and winked as he shut the bathroom door. Derek smiled fondly, then jumped when his phone buzzed loudly against the coffee table. He had gotten a Snapchat from Stiles, who was in his phone as "love of my life" and a series of heart emojis. He opened it and was met with a selfie from Stiles clearly sitting on the toilet, at the unflattering angle of about crotch-level, hugged against his body so that all he could see was Stiles's scrunched up triple chin. It was captioned "taken a shit babe xoxo love you" and was so Stiles-like Derek had to bark out a laugh. He schooled his expression and launched a filter that Stiles sent him earlier that day. He began a video, then tapped the screen and flashed his eyes at the last second before the screen locked on the image and an arrow at the bottom showed up that said "to be continued." He sent it with no caption and heard it playing in the bathroom seconds later, followed by laughter. The toilet flushed and Stiles emerged.

"Derek! Derek! I love you!" Stiles beamed and hurried his way over.

"No!" Derek yelled as Stiles's approach became imminent, "No, wash your hands first! Please!"

"Haha! Poop hands!" Stiles said and rubbed his hands on Derek. Derek fell back against the couch.

"Oh god. You've killed me. I'm dead now. Your poopy hands literally killed me. God, that's beyond nasty," Derek said. "I'm never going to make a cheesecake again. I don't know what I was thinking." He looked into Stiles's handsome face, inches from his own, and let him pull him into a kiss. "I'll make you a deal. If you wash your hands, I'll touch your penis."

Stiles gasped. "In sexy ways?"

"In sexy ways," Derek confirmed. Stiles shot off him and washed his hands perfunctorily, then raced back to the couch with a triumphant expression not worthy of a grown man who just had to be bribed into wash his hands after using the bathroom.

Derek, all the same, glanced hungrily at Stiles and pulled him towards the couch. He gently maneuvered Stiles to sit and settled between his knees, undoing his button and zipper with reverence.

Stiles groaned from the anticipation, and then got a gleam in his eye that made Derek wary. When nothing happened, Derek pulled Stiles's dick out and mouthed at the glans. Stiles gasped, and then said, "Oh, Darryl, keep going." Derek sat back on his heels and gave Stiles the stink eye. 

"You're gonna do that to me while I'm trying to suck your dick?" Derek asked. Stiles looked completely unashamed, but paused when he realized Derek looked genuinely put off.

"Not anymore, I promise." Stiles patted his cheek. "Please continue." Derek huffed, then leaned forward again and hovered just above Stiles's dick. He coaxed Stiles's pants down and traced up his inner thighs, which was rewarded with a shiver from Stiles. He took Stiles into his mouth and started to stroke the rest of him, continuing to tenderly trace his fingernails along Stiles's sensitive inner thigh.

Stiles pinched his nipple with a moan and Derek looked up as he started to bob his head. He pulled off with an obscene pop, took a deep breath, and took Stiles completely in his mouth. Stiles threw his head back on a sigh and grabbed Derek's head to grind into his throat. Derek swallowed around him and Stiles let him move back.

"Please let me cum on your face, Derek, please, oh god," Stiles said as Derek pulled his foreskin back over his head and dipped his tongue in, tasting Stiles's precum.

"Fuck, yes, cum on me," Derek said, and Stiles obliged a few seconds later. The vast majority of it landed on Derek's tongue, and he moaned at the taste.

"Up, come here," Stiles said as he pulled Derek up to kiss him. He cupped his hand around Derek's bulge in his sweats, and Derek's hips jerked in response.

"I'm so close, baby," Derek whispered between kisses to Stiles's jaw and neck. Stiles pulled down his waistband to uncover Derek's dick, licked his hand, and gave Derek and tight fist to fuck in to. Derek put two fingers into Stiles's mouth just to feel his silky tongue and inhaled his scent at his neck as he fucked into Stiles's fist. "You are so perfect, I love you so much, unh, I'm gonna cum." 

Stiles massaged Derek's slit and Derek came over his fist with a groan. Derek dropped his hand from Stiles's mouth and let it rest against his chest, right over his heart. Stiles cupped Derek's jaw with his clean hand to make him watch Stiles lick a strand of cum off his fingers. Derek's eyes darkened. "Fuck," Derek whispered, but he reached behind him for the tissues on the coffee table to clean them up.

Stiles let himself be manhandled into the couch with Derek's full weight on him, pinning him, keeping him safe and warm. They both dozed, slipping in and out of sleep under the feeling of the afternoon sun coming through the window, trading murmured, half-asleep "I love you"s every now and again just because they could.

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeah


End file.
